Oh Holy Love
by Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lip
Summary: Addilynn Le Faye was in love with George Weasley but neither expressed their feelings, Addy fell for Fred. After the war Addy is left without a love and a father for her baby. Will George and Addy finally let their old feelings out? George Weasley/OC
1. Character Summary

Name: Addilynn (Addi to most, Ada to George) Rose Le Faye

Age: 19 (birthday Oct. 31)

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5'5

Blood: Pureblood

House: Gryffindor

Love interest: Fred Weasley and later George

Addilynn comes from a pureblood family mixed with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Her parents are against Voldemort and all that jazz. She's known the Weasley's since her first year of Hogwarts.

Family:

Mother- Esmee

Father- Lucian

Brothers- Willem (25) and Finley (23)

?


	2. Battles, Tears and a New Start?

Hey everyone, sorry about my other story Annie and the Beast, I'm working on it but once again an idea popped into my head and I had to write it down…Also I'm sorry to all those Fred lovers (I'm one too) but I love George more..I mean got to love a guy who can lose an ear and then joke about it..lol…It is a bit sad at the beginning (something I'm not sure I like but kind of has to be) I hope you enjoy it… Sadly I do not own any of the Harry Potter character, J.K Rowling is their creator…I only own Addilynn and her family…and any later characters..hint hint ;)

Chapter 1- Battles, Tears and a New Start?...

My life changed in the blink of an eye, in one moment my world came crashing down around me. Time seemed to freeze as the love of my life was carried into the Great Hall, or what was left of the Great Hall after the battle ended. He seemed as if to be sleeping but if you looked closer you would see the absences of the rise and fall of his chest. His dark lashes kissed his mud covered freckle cheeks, an angle condemned to sleep forever. His mother's cries of despair and anguish could be heard in the distance as his brothers laid his body in a corner of the hall were his family had come together, to see who had survived this horrific tragedy. A man, identical to the one that sleeps but doesn't wake, clutches onto his other halves as if by such a simple touch could wake him. Another man, slightly older then the first wipes away tears of anger and guilt, as the oldest man of the large family comforts his weeping wife. All sound stops, as time stands still. The once happy family now filled with sadness and mourning.

I could feel my heart breaking, crumbling into a million pieces, as I stared at his angelic face. I fell to my knees as a ripple of pain coursed through my body. I wrapped my thin arms around my shivering frame, as sliver tears rain down my face; falling onto the dirty floor. The only sounds I could hear were the cries coming from the Weasley's, the family I was going to be a part of. My life, my love was gone. The one person I loved most was dead; all because on one man's sick thinking on life. I felt numb as I saw my future, my dreams fading into the distance and the thoughts of what was to come next came to be. I knew I must have looked a mess with my wild brown locks, which had been matted with leaves and mud; my pale complexion ashen and smudged dirt and grime. I knew my eyes held no laughter or shine like they had once upon a time which seemed so long ago. Doubt and fear filled my mind as my thoughts consumed me, something far worse than a life sentence in Azkaban.

A touch brought me out of my discerning thoughts. I jumped up pulling out my wand before pointing it in my attackers face. Only to be met with a pair of almond shaped, emerald eyes, that held sadness and understanding.

"Whoa! Addi it's me, Harry. Look I'm not going to hurt you." Harry Potter. The boy, no man who saved the wizarding world and my friend, stood in front of me; hands in the air in defense. His normally bright green eyes seemed dim thanks to the years of fighting and the loss of loved ones. He was only seventeen but he looked like a man who had held the weight of the world on his shoulders. His gaze was of one of wisdom and experience. Though most of his success was thanks to luck, he had learned from each one, taking them to heart; which helped in the defeat of Voldemort. His eyes studied my tear stained face before pulling my small shaking frame into his tall lean one. "We'll get through this Addilynn, we all will. We have too." His voice was horse with sympathy and determination. How could I move on when the one person I cared most for wouldn't? I thought bitterly before pushing out of Harry's embrace, causing a look of confusion to play on his face.

"You make it sound so easy, I spat at him; voice rising, catching the attention of the Weasley's and a few others, you haven't lost the one person most important to you!" I sneered, glaring at him, not caring who was watching. His eyes widened before they turned serious and his jaw set.

"Don't act like Fred's death only affects you Addilynn. Harry's tone was calm but hard. His gazed slid from me to the Weasley's and back to me, which cause my gaze to also look towards the Weasley's direction. Don't act like you were the only one that loved him, the only one who cared about him. You aren't the only one who's hurting. The Weasley's just lost a son, a brother, a friend Esmee." I could feel the stares of the Weasley family but I couldn't meet their gazes; knowing I'd see Fred in each of them. It's not the same Potter. You still have Ginny, Ron Hermione. I will never hear his laugh, see him smile. I'd never feel the warmth of his arms around me as we laid in the happiness that was us. I'd never be Mrs. Fred Weasley, never have the life I was going to have. As if she could read my mind Molly Weasley, the mother of the man I was going to marry one day; the head of the Weasley clan, left her husband and slowly made her way to me. Stopping arms length away she reached up and cupped my dirty cheek as her dark blue eyes searched mine. I saw her pain, the pain a mother feels at the loss of losing a child but at this moment her gaze held sympathy and understanding. She smiled slightly, and even in such a grim and dark time it held warmth.

"Come dear, let's take a walk hmm?" It may have appeared as a question but I had known Mrs. Weasley long enough to know that it was a demand. Mrs. Weasley looped her plump arm through my own thin one, pulling me away from her family and Harry, passing by where her sons lay; one dead the other alive. I could feel the stares of the Weasley's and many others burning holes in my back. As we passed I met the gaze identical to that of the man I love. George's once sparkling mischievous gazes was now dull and lifeless. He looked empty and lost. I hated myself when the thoughts filled my head. Why couldn't it have been George? Why couldn't it be the lesser twin? Why couldn't the twin with a future, with a ch-? I stopped myself disgusted with my horrid thoughts; I tore away from his broken stare, deciding to keep my gaze straight ahead. I could feel Mrs. Weasley's gentle pats as we made our way through a seemingly broken Hogwarts.

We walked aimlessly down different corridors stopping here and there, Mrs. Weasley pointing out different places and reminiscing about the times she and Mr. Weasley had had. As we came to the astronomy tower, I gently pulled away from her side sighing. She looked at me, a soft expression graced her tear stained face. As I looked at her I could see Fred in her. I looked away quickly as a stabbing pain ripped through my heart; hearing her sigh before I heard her moving. From the corner of my eye I could see her leaning against the balcony, gazing into the distance. Silence enveloped us; neither of us looked down towards the grounds of Hogwarts knowing what we would see; the bodies of the many brave people that lost their lives fighting for what they believed to be right. Instead we looked into the distance landscape as if picturing ourselves else were.

"How far along is it?" Molly's voice broke the silence; I turned my gaze in her direction to see her looking patiently at me. What did she-

"What?" I asked not quite sure I heard her right and slightly confused by the question. Molly gave me a look that seemed to be saying almost that she understood my slowness but that it wasn't that hard of a question.

"I said how far along are you dear?" The tenderness in her tone brought tears to my eyes and my "strong" act to crumble. Silvery tears attacked with a new purpose as the realization hit. I was going to be a mother to a child that would remind me of my lost love for the rest of my life; a child that would never know its father. Small arms brought me into a loving embrace. Warmth filled my cold body as Mrs. Weasley held me, cooing encouraging words before she became silent.

"Addilynn dear, how far along are you? How long have you know?" She questioned caressing my face and wiping my tears away. She looked at me with love and patients in her eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, my emotions; afraid if I didn't I would break again.

"About a couple of weeks I think, I'm not sure. I sighed before continuing, I missed my period and Fred and I, we um, I paused slightly embarrassed to talk to my lovers mother about our sex life. I looked at her feeling the warmth of a blush spread across my face. She smiled gently, almost knowingly before muttering "go on dear," I sighed again taking a deep breath before starting again. We had made love a month ago and well I assumed with me being late and all that I, I was pregnant. I was going to tell Fred after all this was over but now it, it doesn't matter." I didn't notice that once again I was crying until a drop hit my hand.

Molly sighed, "Of course it matters dear; she paused deciding on what to say now. I, I know you loved and still love my son, my Fred very much and I know that you're in pain but you are not the only one love, like Harry- don't interrupt me Addilynn its rude. Like I was saying Harry was right but you have every right to mourn, we all do it differently. Fred's death doesn't change anything, you hear me? It doesn't change the fact that I and my family love you or the fact Arthur and I see you as another daughter or even the fact that George-, nothing changes sweets; especially now more than ever." Molly rubbed her hand gently up and down my arms reassuringly.

"Thank you Molly. I, I don't know what I would do, do without you all." Her gentle smile was contagious and I couldn't help the small watery smile appear on my face.

"Come now dear, dry your eyes you have to be strong for two now. You aren't in this alone and you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. I know it will be hard but you have to try and move on. Now, now I'm not saying completely forget him but, she paused sighing, eyes closed trying to keep the tears at bay. I knew what was coming and braced myself. She took a deep breath her eyes opened to show glossy eyes, before she spoke once more. Fred he isn't, her voice horse, he isn't coming back love, so we all must try to move on." Her calm voice cracked with heavy emotion. Silence once again surrounded us, as we were lost in each of our own thoughts. Molly to the thoughts of her lost child and her families future, and mine to my lost love and the little one growing inside me. The thought caused my hand to securely rest one my stomach; catching Molly's eye.

Our eyes met and we shared a smile knowing out of the bad comes the good. I knew I'd never forget Fred, he was my first love after all but maybe just maybe life would be okay.


	3. Memories, Babies and Awkward Stares

Chapter 2- Memories, Babies, and Awkward Stares…

"Come on love, it's time to rejoin life and the others." Molly Weasley had turned her back to the balcony and the destruction below, hand out stretched for my own. I looked back out into the vast distance before grabbing her small warm hand; letting her lead me back to her, no our family. I knew she was right, I had to be strong for two now, and I knew I wouldn't be alone in this. I knew I'd never stop thinking about or loving Fred but what would drowning in my sorrows and heart ache get me? Knowing that I had a little piece of Fred made me feel a bit better but not much. Thoughts of what the baby growing inside me would look like coursed through my mind. Would it look like Fred? Dear Merlin I hoped so. It's you and me little one, I thought looking down at my flat stomach. I love you, forever and for always; I paused my thoughts fighting back tears, to the moon and back love.

We walked back in silence, both lost in our thoughts once more. I was thinking more about Fred and the baby when Molly's hand was no longer grasping mine. I looked up to see her walking over to Arthur; who when we entered the room halted his conversation with Kinsley Shacklebolt, leaving me to stand by myself. I scanned the Great Hall taking in the damage of my old school. Looking over the survivors; each busying themselves with something else then mourning the loss of loved ones and friends. I gazed around trying to find signs of my friends. I finally made contact with Neville, bruised and battered but standing strong talking with Luna and Hannah Abbott; all gazed at me sympathetically. I nodded a thin smile graced my lips before I quickly glanced away; bitterly thinking how I didn't want their pity. I saw many of my ex class mates alive, mostly wounded but alive. I saw the Malfoy's huddle together glad they had each other but their faces held the fear of would happen next.

I passed over the "Golden Trio" meeting Harry's gaze hoping my eyes were saying what I couldn't at this time. I walked over to them before giving him a weak smile matching his own, before he returned to what Hermione had been saying; wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Both girls looked at me with soft gazes, each giving their own encouraging smiles. I finally came to Ron whose eyes held an understanding in their blue depths. We had both lost someone so dear, so full of life that we could see each others pain. Ron reached out placing a large hand on my shoulder; patting it gently before letting it drop back down to his side, grasping Hermione's hand in the process. I took a deep breath; everyone had their special someone but me. I stood their beside them, feeling foolish for being there. Hearing what I though was my name my head jerked slightly to the left. Not hearing anything I played it off as the wind.

I felt as if holes were being burned into the back of my skull. I turned coming face to face with the man that looked like my love but was so very different, George Weasley. His blue eyes were dull, red and puffy against his ashen complexion. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but a raspy whisper. He had called my name, so softly he seemed to mimic the wind. He looked at me then my stomach and then back at me again, and I knew Molly had told him about the baby. Feeling self conscious I covered my stomach with my arms. Hoping to shield what it held away from his intense gaze only causing his eyes to widen slightly; leaving us just staring at each other. So many people could never tell the two of them apart, not even their own mother but I could. While Fred's eyes sparkled with mischief and laughter, they were bright blue; George's on the other hand shined as well but his were filled with something I couldn't name. George's eyes were also a tad bit darker then Fred's; the color of the ocean after a storm. That was the first thing I noticed about them when we had first met years ago. Noticing George had been taken into a conversation by one of his many older brothers; Percy. I noticed their gaze would turn in my direction but I ignored it letting my eyes close as the memory of my past took over.

*Flashback*

3rd person

The noises of Platform 9 3/4 filled the ears of a small 11 year old girl. She glanced around in wonder, taking in all the families and the big red train that would be heading to her new school. She was finally of age and excited to begin her education at the best wizarding school in the country. The little girl was to busy taking in her surroundings to hear a word the woman; her mother, leading her was saying. Her mothers loud voice interrupted her surveillance,

"ADDILYNN! Did you hear a word I said?" Her mother a beautiful woman with large brown eyes, demanded; a serious look played on her face while a slender hand rested upon her round hip. The young girl opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by her mother once more,

"Of course you did. Your my only good child- she glared at the 2 young boys a few years older then the young girl before her gaze turned soft and she gazed back at her youngest child-Now Addilynn dear, you have everything right? The little girl went to open her mouth to answer but the older woman kept going. The little girl rolled her large doe like gray eyes. Obviously her mother didn't really want an answer from her anyways. Oh and remember to write us every day about your time at Hogwarts love, tell us everything. You haven't the slightest thing to worry about; you're going to have a splendid time. Remember to behave yourself, and make lots and lots of friends and-"Esmee I think the poor girl gets it love." The father of the young witch's rich voice interrupted the older woman's crazy rambling. I'm 11 and it's finally my turn to be squeezed to death standing , waiting for the small chance that I can escape towards the Hogwarts Express for dear life, the little girl thought to herself.

Looking over at her older brothers Willem and Finley one a 7th year while the other was a 4th year both looking exactly like their mother; with their like hair and dark eyes. They had filled her head with visions of the glorious castle and the many adventures each had had. While her brother Willem had been in Slytherin like their mother, her other brother Finley had been placed in Gryffindor as their father had been. That had been the story of her family on both sides for generations, a mix between Slytherin and Gryffindor; who would later become great healers or aurors with the occasional curse breaker or unspeakable. She had always favored the Slytherin green and silver far better than the Gryffindor red and gold but Gryffindor is where she wanted to be sorted into; one because she wasn't very sly or snobby and two her father was her favorite, so of course Gryffindor was the place she wanted to be. She grinned up at her father grateful for the help before she could feel herself being pulled into a bone crushing hug as she watched her brothers escape onto the large ruby train.

"Esmee, the poor girl will be late if you keep babying her; let her be." Her father's words once again saved her from her mother before one last kiss and a shove, she was on her way to Hogwarts.

Since Le Faye came before Weasley the young witches name was called first. She walked up to the stool where the a strange hat lay waiting; passing by two murmuring redheaded boys. She knew they were twins just by looking at the from under the sorting hats rim and knew they were part of the Weasley clan due to their loud hair and freckles. One of them had winked at her before sending a small reassuring smile her way, the moment the hat screamed Gryffindor declaring that to be the house she would spend the rest of her time at Hogwarts in. At first for the longest time Addy thought it was Fred but now she remember it was George. It had been George who had met her gaze first, George who had talked to her first, not her beloved Fred. How could she have forgotten? It was George who was her first crush before she turned her attention to his louder counterpart; the twin that had turned his attention on her.

The young witch hoped that the redheaded boy would too be in Gryffindor and sure enough he had been. A few older boys had cheered loudly for him as he sat at the large table directly across from her. When their eyes met he had given her a crooked smile full of white teeth before he cheered along with his brothers and turned his attention to his twin. A blush had snuck its way onto her round young face and she seemed to be in a daze before blurting out her name stupidly and rather loud.

"I'm Addilynn!" Her large steel eyes widened noticing the volume of her voice. She could feel the already dark blush molding its way down her small elegant neck; her small ears burned. His eyes met hers once again, they sparkled with laughter and kindness, and she sat eagerly waiting for him to speak. She noticed light blush spreading across his freckled face as well.

"Ello, I'm George. George Weasley, he kissed her small slightly clammy hand; her blush spread like a wildfire. Can I tell you a secret? He looked around slightly, seeing if anyone was listening - she nodded enthusiastically- You are the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on Ada." He smoothly said for a boy of 11 years old. Sending a knee weakening smile before which she later learned was Fred, turned the attention to his self. Slightly pushing his brother out of the way,

"I'm Fred, George's twin if you didn't notice and the better looking one; nice to meet you gorgeous." He said with a wink. It was then the clever little Gryffindor realized how different these identical boys were. While George was softer, charming and a gentleman; Fred was just as charming, cocky and wild but at 11 both boys were simply amazing and had paid attention to her and her alone. She had also notice their eyes; while both gleamed with life and laughter, the shades were only slightly different.

"You have different colored eyes." Addilynn stated dumbly looking between the two. The brothers turned to each other opposite eyebrows raised as they examined the other thoroughly before bringing their gaze back towards her causing her round cheeks to darken slightly.

"Well I say George old boy it would appear we do," Fred's voice filled with amazement, before he turned towards George again, who was looking at her strangely. Had they not noticed before? She thought to herself, I mean they were twins.

"Your right mate, he had said slowly turning his gaze to his twin, not even Mum can tell the difference." He smiled once again returning his sparkling gaze back to Addilynn. She smiled back feeling giddy; she knew she had accomplished something no one had done before.

"Really, your Mum can't tell the difference between the two of you? That's easy, Fred you have lighter eyes then George's- She squinted squinted her eyes- and a mole on the side of your neck right there; she pointed to the dark mole. George's eyes are a bit darker and he, he- we stared at each other just looking the other over. She didn't know then at that moment she would later have many moments like that with George. She also didn't know that George Weasley, even at the tender age of 11 was falling fast for the Gryffindor beauty.

"He, he what Addy; come on love don't leave me hanging and oi George stop ogling my future woman." Fred joked but it was enough for us to look away blushing. Addilynn looked over at Fred,

"He, he um is like this much shorter then you. she held up her small pale hands showing them how much taller Fred was, before her stormy eyes narrowed realizing what he had said. What do you mean your future woman Weasley!" She screeched causing Fred to try and hide behind George and George to chuckle softly even though inside he was glaring at his twins comment. None of the noticed their siblings or the rest of the table starring at them. From then on they had become inseparable. For years Addy tried for the attention of her best friend George Weasley and year after year he seemed to ignore her as a love interest. When her 6th year came along with the Triwizard Tournament it had become clear to her when he asked Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball that he would never fancy her in that way. So she gave up and let Fred take her to the Ball leading into them becoming love interests.

*End of Flashback*

Back to Addy's

I was brought out of my thoughts by a gentle caress on my cheek. I opened my eyes to meet the intense gaze of George; gray meeting dark blue. These boys are going to be the death of me.

"George I-,"

"Shh, it's okay Ada- His voice sounded horse and it cracked with emotion. He was the only one that called me Ada, not even Fred called me Ada because he knew it was just for George and George alone. I'm going to take care of you and the baby. It's what Fred would have wanted and he would have done the same for me. I went to interrupted but he held up his hand to stop me. You don't have to worry, you and the baby, I know I'm not it's father but I'd like to try to be someone they look up to." George look away into an empty space and I stood there starring into the face of my lovers twin analyzing his face like I had so many years before. There definitely was a reason I fell for George first. His features were like Fred's but somewhat softer, if sharp angular feature could be softer. He may have looked like my child's father but I wasn't going to let him put his life on hold for us.

"George you're my best friend, of course you're going to be someone the baby looks up to. I looked at him for a moment; I know you'll love this baby more than anyone." It was true, he knew it and so did I. He would love this baby far more then he could love any woman (felt kind of bad for Angelina) or even his joke shop. That's just how George Fabian Weasley was and always would be. But I can't expect you to do that. I wont let you put your life, your dreams on hold to take care of me and your brothers baby." I grabbed his hand to bring his attention back towards me but all I got was a small jerk of his arm. I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eye before they made their way to where his twins body lay. I watched him, he looked lost and confused. I had read once that magical twins have such a strong bond that there have been cases that if one dies the other one becomes a shelf of what they used to be. Other things said some magical twins are so close the can feel each others pain or communicate telepathically. I had asked them if they could once but they just looked at each other with knowing smirks before walking away, leaving me both frustrated and confused.

"Ada I made a promise to Fred that if anything happened to him during this war that I would take care of you and that's exactly what I plan on doing. His voice was confident now and he looked at me in a way that told me I wasn't going to win this argument. Addilynn I lo- your my best friend love and I am going to take care of you not only because I told Fred I would but because I want to." He took my hand and placed a kiss at my knuckle, looking me straight in the eyes as he did so. I knew what he was doing, he was distracting me from what he was going to say. I wasn't going to push him so I let it go until a better time. I sighed giving in to his pleading eyes and his downward turned lips.

"Fine George, I'll just through away years of hard work of creating my strong and independent image and let you take care of me." I looked at him a smile gracing my face, hoping to get him to smile with my teasing manor. The corner of his full mouth twitched slightly before a small toothy smile spread across his freckled face. His eyes were full of nothing but relief and something I could quite place. Before I knew it he pulled me into his strong embrace and against his warm chest. I could feel his lips on my forehead as he rocked us gently. It was hard seeing this part of George so serious and quiet even if he was the softer one of the twins.

"Everything's going to be okay Ada, I promise." He murmured into my hair before kissing my forehead again. I believed him, my best friend I believed him in that moment that everything was going to be okay. That we would be okay. Fred's memory would live on, through our memories and the small piece of goodness that was to come. I knew I'd always love Fred no matter how much guilt that came with the feeling of being in George's warm embraced or the feelings it steared inside both my heart and my body. I sighed pulling George closer. This was going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
